


When A Star Falls

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: When A Star Falls [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By SallyGabrielle has sacrificed herself to save Xena and Xena will do anything to bring back her beloved friend. Based on the episode "Soul Possession" First of two stories, the story concludes in "Equivocation".





	When A Star Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters because they belong to the creators. And also this story is heavily based on an actual episode, so some ideas and dialogue are exactly the same. So I don't own those parts either, however I did add my own twist to it. (That's why it's a fanfic.) 
> 
> Rated: PG-13 
> 
> Sex/Violence/Language: No, not even a hint/ Just the right amount for a Xena story--nothing graphic my stomach is not strong enough to write such things/ Nothing worse than a usual Xena episode. 
> 
> Autor Notes: This story is one of two - the sequel is Equivocation.

PROMO

GABRIELLE IS ALIVE.......

*Xena is talking to Joxer.*

**Xena: Gabrielle........she's still alive!**

*Joxer looks astonished.*

**Xena: I had a vision.**

AND XENA IS DETERMINED TO FIND HER.........

*Xena stands on a hilltop with a determined face.*

**Xena: Gabrielle, I don't know where you are, but I know you're alive.**

BUT WHAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW.......

*Ares shouts at Xena, who is leaving.*

**Ares: Don't you want to know where Gabrielle is?**

HELP FROM THE GOD OF WAR.....

*Ares huskily whispers into Xena's ear.*

**Ares: I'm offering to help you find Gabrielle. Think about it Xena, it could take you months even years to find her. But with my help, I can cover hundred times the ground you can.**

OR IS IT A TRICK?

*Xena angrily shouts at Ares.*

**Xena: Do you think I'm stupid? I know you're up to something.**

FIND OUT ON AN ALL-NEW XENA........COMING UP NEXT

*  
*  
*  
*

==========================================

TEASER

*Xena is standing on a hilltop looking down into the woods where the temple of Dahak lies.*

**Xena: Gabrielle, I don't know where you are, but I know you're alive.**

*She mounts Argo and heads toward the temple.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**AT THE TEMPLE**

*Xena walks up the steps that lead to the entrance. She finds Joxer sitting beside the lava pit putting down some daffodils. She almost calls out to him, but stops abruptly as she hears him saying something.*

**Joxer: Here you go Gabrielle. I found them this morning, and it reminded me of you.......you know, I never got the chance to tell you, but...........I love you. *sadly smiles* I guess it's a little too late now huh?**

*Xena enters.*

**Xena: No it's not Joxer.**

*Joxer quickly turns around and is relieved to see it's Xena. He feels a little uneasy knowing Xena was listening the whole time.*

**Joxer: Oh..........uh hey Xena. *Suddenly, Xena's words sink in.* What do you mean it isn't too late?**

**Xena: Gabrielle........she's still alive!**

**Joxer: Xena, as much as I want to believe that.....**

**Xena: No, you don't understand. I had a vision.**

*Joxer can't believe what he's hearing.*

**Joxer: No, no, no! We saw her perish into that lava pit! *Joxer points at the lava pit.* Nobody could have survived that fall!**

**Xena: Joxer, I know this sounds crazy, but I'm sure she's alive. I don't know how she survived or why. But I DO know this: she's alive and is out there somewhere. And I need you to help me find her.**

*Joxer still doesn't follow what Xena is saying. Xena sits down and starts explaining her journey to the Northern Amazon lands and her battle with Alti.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

CUT TO

**XENA AND JOXER WALKING OUTSIDE OF THE TEMPLE**

**Joxer: Ok Xena even if what you say is true, how are we going to find Gabrielle? She can be anywhere!**

**Xena: I'm not really sure either, but if she somehow survived the fall, then I think there's a pretty good chance she might have gone....**

*Xena's sentence is interrupted as she feels a chill down her spine.*

**Joxer: What's wrong Xena?**

**Xena: Joxer wait here. I have some matters to take care of.**

*Xena runs off into the woods leaving behind a perplexed Joxer.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**DEEPER IN THE WOODS**

*Xena walks on to screen. She cautiously surveys the surrounding area and draws her sword. With a flashing blue light, Ares appears a few meters in front of her.*

**Ares: Hello Xena.**

*Xena glares daggers at him.*

**Xena: You have some nerve to show up in front of me after what you did!**

**Ares: You're talking about my little meddling with Dahak. Well, that's the past now. I came here to give you an interesting......................PROPOSAL.**

**Xena: Forget it! I don't want anything to do with you!**

**Ares: But you will, after you hear what I have to say. So you're looking for Gabrielle....**

**Xena: Now you're spying on me?**

**Ares: Oh that hurts Xena...**

**Xena: I don't have time for this.**

*Xena sheaths her sword as she turns around and starts to leave.*

**Ares: Don't you want to know where Gabrielle is?**

*That catches Xena's attention. She stops and turns back around.*

**Xena: What do you know about Gabrielle?**

*Ares lowers his voice and moves closer to Xena. He puts his hands on her shoulders.*

**Ares: Nothing.......except that YOU'RE looking for her and I'M offering to help you find her. Think about it Xena, it could take you months even years to find her. But with my help, I can cover hundred times the ground you can.**

**Xena: What's in it for you?**

**Ares: Ah always the skeptic.................but yeah, you're right I do have something I want.............YOU. *Ares gets down on one knee and takes Xena's hand.* Xena, will you marry me?**

*A close up on Xena's shocked face as we......

FADE OUT.*

END OF TEASER

**IN THE TIME OF ANCIENT GODS, WARLORDS AND KINGS.  
** A LAND IN TUMOIL CRIED OUT FOR A HERO.  
SHE WAS XENA, A MIGHTY PRINCESS FORGED IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE.  
THE POWER, THE PASSION, THE DANGER.....HER COURAGE WILL CHANGE THE WORLD. 

 

WHEN A STAR FALLS

[ACT I]

FADE IN

*Ares is down on one knee holding Xena's hand. Xena is still too shocked to speak, but she jerks her hand away and delivers a powerful kick into Ares' midsection. Ares goes flying back into a tree.*

**Ares: Geez, didn't think you'd take it so well.**

*Xena advances towards Ares. She grabs him by his vest and yanks him up. She pushes him against the tree as she angrily shouts at him.*

**Xena: WHAT do you think you're doing?! You show up as if nothing has happened and you want ME to marry you in exchange for helping to search for Gabrielle?! YOU are to blame for Gabrielle's "disappearance" as much as Hope is.**

**Ares: Don't you mean "death?"**

**Xena: Gabrielle is alive and I'm sure of it! And let me make this clear, I WILL FIND HER.............without your help!**

*With that last assertion, Xena lets go of Ares, and she turns her back to him as she storms away.*

**Ares: Your making a big mistake Xena! *Xena doesn't bother to look back.* You know I'm right!**

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

CUT TO

**XENA COMING OUT OF THE WOODS IN FRONT OF THE TEMPLE**

*Xena still looks upset about the events that just took place. She looks around when she doesn't see Joxer where she left him.*

**Xena: Joxer?**

*There's a rustling noise behind Xena, and Joxer comes stumbling out of the woods.*

**Joxer: Hey sorry about that......nature's call. So what did you find out?**

**Xena: Nothing.....**

**Joxer: Oh.......uh, so where do we go from here?**

**Xena: First, let's go to the nearest town for some supplies and a place to stay for the night it's almost sundown. We'll head out to find Gabrielle tomorrow. *Xena mounts Argo and extends a hand to Joxer.* Come on , it'll be faster if we both take Argo.**

*Joxer has a worried look on his face. It is as if he wants to say something, but he just takes Xena's hand. Xena kicks Argo in the belly and they gallop down the road into the woods.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**IN A TOWN**

*It's nightfall and the town is fairly busy. There are people going about minding their own business. We cut to a tavern. Inside, Xena and Joxer are eating dinner. There are other people around and the place seems to be pretty packed.*

**Xena: What's the matter Joxer? You haven't said a word since we've got here.**

**Joxer: Xena..........this whole thing about Gabrielle being alive. Do you really think.......**

**Xena: Joxer, I can't blame you if don't believe me, but......**

**Joxer: No, it's not that.......it's *Joxer can't seem to find the right words.* Nah, just forget it.**

**Xena: Joxer, is something bothering you?**

**Joxer: No...........I just miss Gabrielle, you know?**

**Xena: Yeah, me too.**

**Joxer: I think I'll turn in now.**

*Joxer stands up and starts to head upstairs where he and Xena got rooms for the night.*

**Joxer: Night Xena.**

**Xena: Good night Joxer.**

*Joxer leaves and goes upstairs.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**LATER THAT NIGHT OUTSIDE THE STABLES**

*Xena is leaning against a railing deep in thought about what had happened earlier that day. We hear Ares' voice replaying in Xena's mind.*

_**Ares: .....with my help, I can cover hundred times the ground you can......marry me......you know I'm right......** _

*Xena continues to ponder her thoughts as Joxer approaches from behind.*

**Joxer: What are doing out here so late? I heard you leaving your room.**

*Xena doesn't turn around as she knows who it is.*

**Xena: I just have some things on my mind.**

**Joxer: Is it about...............Ares? *Xena turns around in surprise.* Ah look, I wasn't trying to spy on you or anything. I just wondered what was taking you so long, so I went after you into the woods. I heard some shouting and I saw you talking to Ares. Well, not exactly talking but.......you're not thinking about accepting............are you?**

**Xena: I need some time alone to think this over.**

*Joxer wants to say something but can't. Instead he decides to give Xena her space.*

**Joxer: Ok, Xena. I'll see you in the morning.**

**Xena: Yeah.**

*Joxer fades away into the darkness. Xena returns to her previous position. She looks up at the sky and sees a falling star and remembers the last time she saw one.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

*We see young Xena practicing sword drills in the middle of a pasture. She is wearing a casual dress and has an angry look on her face. As she continues to focus her attention on her sword, a boy approaches from behind her.*

**Boy: You know, taking it out on imaginary opponents isn't going to make you feel better.**

*Xena stops and turns around*

**Xena: Then what do you suppose I do?**

**Boy: How about a real opponent?**

**Xena: Think you're up to the challenge?**

**Boy: Guess we'll find out........**

*The boy draws his sword and charges at Xena. Xena easily blocks him. The two continue their "fight" until Xena has the boy pinned to the ground.*

**Xena: Give up?**

**Boy: Fine, I surrender. Gosh, I was so close.......how do you do it every time?**

**Xena: I'm a natural......like you said years ago.**

*Xena smiles triumphantly as she helps the boy up.*

**Boy: Hey, I was still a kid back then. Plus, do you know how embarrassing it is to get beat up by your sister?**

**Xena: Then I guess you need to start training harder........Lyceus.**

FADE OUT

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

[ACT II]

FADE IN

*Xena and Lyceus are sitting under a large tree taking a break after their exercise.*

**Xena: Is mom still mad at me?**

**Lyceus: Yeah.**

**Xena: I don't see what the big deal is.**

**Lyceus: Mom just wants you to be more like other girls. *Xena raises an eyebrow and gives him a sideward glance.* I mean...........you know learn to cook and clean and...........**

**Xena: Well, mom needs to learn to deal with it. I prefer a sword than a mop and I'd rather die in battle than spend the rest of my life as some guy's house slave.**

**Lyceus: Mom's just worried about you.**

**Xena: I know she is, but I can take care of myself I'm a big girl now.**

**LATER IN THE EVENING**

*The sky is clear and the wind is calm. Lyceus is sitting on the porch staring into space. Xena comes out of the house and joins her brother.*

**Xena: What are you thinking?**

**Lyceus: The stars............they're so beautiful.**

*Xena looks up at the sky.*

**Xena: Yes, they are.**

**Lyceus: I read in a scroll, once, that people become stars once they die. There is a star out there for every person that has passed away and they watch over the loved ones they left behind.**

**Xena: Where did you get something like that?**

**Lyceus: A traveling peddler gave it to me when I helped him fight off the local "bandits."**

**Xena: Those scumbags are still around? I thought I beat them for good.**

*Lyceus chuckles.*

Lyceus: Well, they're definitely intimidated by you. Why do you think they were so eager to fight me once they recognized me as your brother?

**Xena: Next time I see them, I'll pound them for good. *Xena makes a fist.***

*Xena and Lyceus burst out laughing. When they calm down, Lyceus looks serious.*

**Lyceus: So do you think it's true?**

**Xena: About what? The stars?**

**Lyceus: Yeah. Do you think the dead.............dad is watching over us?**

**Xena: Is that what this is about? Dad?**

**Lyceus: Well, I never knew him. And lately, I've been wondering what it would have been like to grow up with a dad. I asked Toris, but he didn't give me much of an answer. Haven't you ever wondered about dad?**

**Xena: I guess I never thought of it the way you think of it.**

**Lyceus: I thought about asking mom, but every time dad is mentioned, she gets this cold stare.**

**Xena: I guess we'll never find out. But hey, don't be so down. You still have family.**

*Xena smiles warmly at her brother who returns the smile.*

**Lyceus: Hey look. *Lyceus points up at a falling star.* Come on quick, make a wish.**

*Xena and Lyceus close their eyes for a moment.*

**Xena: What did you wish for?**

**Lyceus: A secret. You?**

**Xena: Forget it. You have to say yours first.**

**Lyceus: Says who?**

**Xena: Are YOU challenging me?**

**Lyceus: So what if I was?**

*The two begin a cat-fight until Cyrene comes out and yells at them to stop and go to bed.*

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

*The clouds are heavy and the rain is pouring down. We see several armed villagers scattered about hiding behind a hill. Amongst them are Xena and Lyceus. They all seem to be focused in one direction. We follow their gaze and spy an army advancing. The warriors are on horseback and are well armed. Each of them are wearing a metal mask that covers half of their face. They all wait until the army approaches closer. Xena stands up and raises her sword.*

**Xena: ATTACK!!!!**

*The villagers jump out from behind the hill, and they all charge at the army. The warriors halt their horses and draw their weapons.*

**head warrior: Look at them! They're bunch of farmers imitating a warrior! This should be a good exercise. We will take no prisoners! Kill them all! It will show the surrounding villages what happens to those who dare stand up against Cortese!**

**all warriors: *They all raise their sword.* YEAH, TO CORTESE!**

*The warriors charge against the villagers, on horseback. The two armies clash. The warriors take their swords and slash at the villagers. The villagers are putting up a better fight then the warriors expected. One by one, the warriors fall from their horses hitting the muddy ground.*

**villager#1: We can do it guys!**

*A fallen warrior gets up behind him with a sword in hand.*

**villager#2: Look out! Behind you!**

*The warrior brings his sword down, but at the same time, he falls to the ground with a knife sticking out of his back. It is Lyceus who has thrown the knife.*

**Lyceus: Hey, you ok?**

**villager#1: Yeah.......thanks.**

*Xena sees this exchange from the corner of her eye as she disbands another warrior.*

**Xena: Come on get moving! We still have more men to fight!**

*Xena rams her sword through the warrior she is fighting.*

**head warrior: You're right. You are DEFINITELY not done yet. *Xena gives him an icy stare.* The name's Gaius, Cortese's right-in-command.**

**Xena: I don't care who you are! You're going to regret that you ever set eyes on this village!**

**Gaius: You're pretty good for a village girl...........but not good enough!**

*Gaius attacks Xena, and Xena deflects the blow with her quick reflexes.*

**Xena: Try telling that to Hades!**

*Now Xena attacks Gaius. Their swords clash and they continue to exchange blows. Gaius seems to be getting the upper-hand. Xena's reflexes are beginning to slow down. She is pushed back against a tree and her sword is flung out of her hand.*

**Gaius: Why don't you give up? Then maybe I may spare your life.........*He looks at Xena in a seductive way.***

**Xena: NEVER! I'd rather die!**

**Gaius: Then die!**

*Gaius is ready to drive his final blow as a glob of mud hits his face.*

**Lyceus: Now, Xena!**

*Xena drives a hard kick to Gauis' chest. Gaius falls on his back and Xena quickly goes to pick up her sword. Lyceus joins her by her side.*

**Xena: Thanks.**

**Lyceus: Sure thing.**

*Gaius gets up, and he is furious.*

**Gaius: YOU LITTLE PEASANTS! You'll pay for this!**

*Xena and Lyceus both fight Gaius, and this time, it seems they are gaining the upper-hand. As Lyceus continues to clash swords with Gaius, Xena circles behind him and holds him in position by grabbing his arm.*

**Xena: Lyceus! Do it!**

*Lyceus points his sword at Gaius' chest and charges straight for him. Gaius is trying to swing Xena off, but Xena uses all her strength to hold on. However at the last second, Xena's hand slips due the wetness caused by the rain. Gaius manages to shake off Xena, and Xena falls back on the ground. Gaius moves out of Lyceus' path, and as Lyceus misses him, he runs his sword straight through Lyceus' side.*

**Xena: LYCEUS!**

*Lyceus falls with his side bleeding. Xena looks horrified as she scrambles to his side.*

**Gaius: That's what you get for defying Cortese. *He raises his sword preparing to kill Xena.***

*Something snaps in Xena's head as she sees her brother mortally wounded. She tightens her grip on her sword. Faster than lightning, Xena rams her sword through Gaius. Gaius cannot believe a peasant girl has beaten him as he falls to the ground. The remaining warriors retreat as they see their leader defeated. The villagers cheer in their victory.*

**Villagers: Yeah, we did it! Hooray!**

*Xena is cradling Lyceus' body in her arms.*

**Xena: Lyceus! Can you hear me?**

**Lyceus: You did it Xena.....**

**Xena: No, WE did it.......together.**

**Lyceus: You think dad will be proud of me?**

Xena; Who wouldn't be? Now, hang in there. We're gonna get you back to the village and tend to that wound.

**Lyceus: No, it's............too late..........**

**Xena: Don't say that! You, hear me? If you ever talk like that again.....**

**Lyceus: It's ok Xena.....I won't.........be leaving you. Just look up.............at the stars.......and I'll........be there......watching.....o...ver....you......**

*That became his last words as his body falls limp in Xena's arms. The surrounding men fall silent and they are no longer cheering. The only sound we hear are the rain beating hard on the ground and Xena's agonizing scream echoing through the air.*

**Xena: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! LYCEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**Xena: Lyceus, you were more than a brother to me. You were my friend......my best friend, and I couldn't save you. If I hadn't brought you into the way of the warrior, you might still be alive today. Who knows. maybe we would be traveling together. I will go to my grave regretting what happened to you. It's too late to save you, but it's not too late for Gabrielle........she's alive. I can still save her. I won't make the same mistake. This time, I won't loose another best friend......................................whatever the cost.**

FADE OUT

===============================~()~===========================

[ACT III]

FADE IN

**AT THE LAVA PIT**

*Xena is standing in front of the lava pit with a serious look.*

**Xena: Gabrielle, I know you're out there. But I can't find you by myself............if you were here, you probably won't forgive me for what I'm about to do.**

*As she is saying this, Xena moves closer to the lava pit and looks down*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

*Xena has the hind's blood dagger raised above her head and is ready to stab Hope.*

**Gabrielle: NO!! *Gabrielle uses her staff to launch herself and jumps in between Xena and Hope.* Hope!**

*Gabrielle grabs Hope and they turn around so Gabrielle is facing Xena and Hope has her back towards Xena. Gabrielle has a painful look. She is holding onto Hope as the two loose their balance and fall head-first into the firing lava pit.*

**Xena: Gabrielle!!**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

*Remembering the events that took place not so long ago, Xena has a determined face. Xena continues to stare down as her expression changes from determination to realization. Interrupting Xena's uncompleted thoughts, there is a flash of blue light behind Xena, signaling the arrival of Ares*

**Ares: So what's your answer Xena?**

*Xena looks at Ares blankly and speaks in a bitter voice.*

**Xena: The answer is.. *Xena looks backs at the lava pit* "no" Ares.**

**Ares: You don't mean that Xena.....**

**Xena: Oh you bet I do, I'd rather die than become what I used to be or your little warrior queen! *Xena turns around and stands at the edge of the lava pit as she sounds her battle cry.* Cheeeah! *Xena jumps off the edge into the lava pit.***

*Ares is dumb struck for a split second since this was totally unexpected. He soon picks up on the situation and disappears in a flash. Ares reappears by the falling Xena and catches her in his arms. Xena has a mischievous look as she wraps her arms around Ares' neck. Ares transports them out of the lava pit and into the surrounding woods.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**IN THE WOODS**

*In a flash of blue light Ares appears with Xena in his arm. He sets Xena down. Xena looks at Ares with an evil grin.*

**Ares: What were you thinking Xena!?**

**Xena: You saved me from the fall Ares. *Ares does not seem to follow.* There's no way you didn't do the same for Hope. It's always bothered me that you didn't try to save her. After all, she was carrying your baby. And you didn't just save Hope did you? You saved Gabrielle as well.**

**Ares: Now why would I save the irritating blonde? *Ares smiles with his famous grin.***

**Xena: To use her as a bargaining chip against me! You knew if you played your cards right and used Gabrielle as bait, I would agree to your proposal.**

**Ares: That's quite a detective work you did. You are so close *Ares makes a gesture with his fingers.* but not quite. *Xena stands there with a perplexed look on her face.* You see, I did save Hope..............and Gabrielle as well.**

*Ares lifts an eyebrow and looks at Xena.*

**Xena: What did you do to her!?**

*Ares responds in a mocking tone.*

**Ares: Oh nothing much.......**

*Xena interrupts by snapping.*

**Xena: Yeah right! *she immediately regains her composure and says more calmly.* All right, I don't have time for your games. Just tell me, where is she?**

**Ares: Well you see Xena, it's not that simple. I have Gabrielle, yes, but what makes you think I'm gonna just let her go?**

**Xena: You BASTARD! What do you want?**

**Ares: You KNOW what I want...........like I said, marry me Xena.**

**Xena: Do you think I'm stupid? I know you're up to something.**

**Ares: Fine, you don't think I'm serious? Then, I'll marry you in front of the Fates.**

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**CUT TO**

**XENA AND JOXER WALKING THROUGH THE WOODS**

**Joxer: What's the big deal about marrying in front of the Fates?**

**Xena: A marriage in front of the Fates marks an eternal commitment. To betray your spouse is to betray yourself. Which means Ares can never hurt my family or anybody I care about without condemning himself.**

**Joxer: Why would Ares cut a deal like that? *Xena seems to be staring off into space.* Xena!**

*Xena snaps out of it.*

**Xena: Joxer, I need you to wait here.**

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**FURTHER OFF INTO THE WOODS**

**Xena: Ares! Ares, show yourself!**

*A flash of blue light as Ares makes and entrance.*

**Ares: So what's it gonna be Xena? I'm not going to wait too long.**

**Xena: I will do anything to save Gabrielle...............even if it means sacrificing myself to you. So yes, I'll marry you.**

FADE OUT

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

[ACT IV]

FADE IN

**Xena: The answer is yes, I'll marry you Ares.**

**Ares: Glad you decided to wise up.**

**Xena: But there's one condition.**

**Ares: Name it.**

**Xena: I want the ceremony to take place at the lava pit..**

**Ares: Where Gabrielle "supposedly" died? Don't you think that's kind of morbid?**

**Xena: I think it's quite fitting. I should be close as possible to the one person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with as I give myself over to the one person I would never choose.**

**Ares: Fine, it's done. I'll see you there tomorrow............*Ares disappears.***

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

CUT TO

**THE FRONT OF THE TEMPLE THE FOLLOWING DAY**

*The sky is dark and the clouds are thick. There is a heavy atmosphere surrounding the place.*

**INSIDE**

*The hallway is dark, and we see Joxer coming up. He looks sad as he stops in front of a door. He takes a deep breath and knocks.*

**Joxer: Xena, it's me.**

**Xena: Come in.**

*Joxer opens the door and enters. Xena is sitting on the bed dressed in a white wedding gown exactly like the one she wore in SOUL POSESSION. She turns around to face Joxer.*

**Joxer: Wow, you look beautiful...............well, despite the bleakness of the situation, I mean. Look, is there nothing I can say to stop you from marrying Ares?**

*Xena smiles sadly*

**Xena: I don't know what else to do....you don't have to stay for the ceremony. You won't be letting me down.**

**Joxer: So you're really going to go through with this huh.......you must truly believe that Gabrielle is alive.**

**Xena: Yeah, I do.**

**Joxer:** *He looks at Xena with a focused look.*  
Then so do I.

**Xena: Thanks.**

**Joxer: Umm look, I know this is not exactly a happy occasion, but we don't have to abandon every tradition. So here, something old. It's...it's a lock of Gabrielle's hair. *Xena looks at him quizzically.* I know, it's weird. I got it the last time she got her hair cut.**

**Xena: I don't know what to say.**

**Joxer: And something new......here *He hands Xena a flower.* I picked it this morning, the first bloom of the season. And um, something borrowed *He starts searching around.* Ah here, my lucky rabbits foot. Hope it brings you more luck than the rabbit I chopped it off of.**

*Xena smiles warmly.*

**Xena: I guess we need something blue now.**

**Joxer: Well, that's easy. It's me!**

**Xena: Thank you Joxer.**

*Xena and Joxer give each other a friendly hug. A servant girl enters.*

**Girl: It is time.**

**Xena: I'm ready.**

*Xena stands up to leave, and Joxer puts an assuring hand on her shoulder.*

**Joxer: Xena, I"m there for you.**

**Xena: Yeah, I know.**

*Together they exit the room.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**AT THE ALTAR**

*Music: "Here Comes the Bride" funeral version. Xena steadily walks down the aisle with a bouquet. She reaches the altar and stands next to Ares, who is wearing his usual leather attire. Ares takes in Xena's presence.*

**Ares: YOU are absolutely breathtaking.**

**Xena: Yeah, then how come you're still breathing?**

*The music stops.*

**Clotho: We have been called here today, to witness the union of this god, Ares, and this mortal woman, Xena.**

**Atropos: The union which, Ares and Xena are about to enter into, shall be eternal and unbreakable by gods or mortals. Any breach of their vows will result in anguish for both.**

**Lachesis: In the name of our father Zeus, do you Ares, God of War, take this mortal woman, Xena, to be your eternal partner?**

*Ares looks deeply into Xena's eyes.*

**Ares: Yes, yes I do.**

**Lachesis: And in the name of our mother goddess Hera, do you, Xena of Amphipolis, take Ares, God of War, as your eternal partner?**

*Xena does not respond.*

**Ares: This is where you're supposed to say "I do."**

*Xena looks at Ares and then at the Fates. She slowly opens her mouth.*

**Xena: I...........................................do.**

**Fates: You are now bonded to each other for eternity. You must now complete this union with a kiss.**

*Ares turns and faces Xena. He puts his hands on Xena's shoulders and leans down. Ares and Xena kiss as we...........

FADE OUT.*

TO BE CONTINUED.........

 

PREVIEW

**ON THE NEXT XENA............XENA FINDS GABRIELLE**

*Xena slowly turns around to find a woman with long blond hair wearing a green crop top with a brown skirt down to her knees.*

**Xena: Gabrielle........**

**OR IS IT?**

**Gabrielle: Have we met?**

**A NEW EVIL LURKS AROUND......**

**Joxer: There's been a lot of people reported missing lately and this lady said she saw a monster in the woods. A few other people have seen it too. You think it's that thing that just attacked us?**

**AND THE DEMON RETURNS.**

*Hope smiles wickedly.*

**Hope: Well, if it isn't Xena.**

**WILL XENA BE ABLE TO STOP THEM?**

**Xena: I know what you're up to Hope.**

**BATTLE ON XENA! COMING NEXT WEEK.**

 


End file.
